The human life-style was changed with the invention of electric lights created by Thomas Edison. Before the invention, people made their living according to the time schedule arranged by the sun: to work at sunrise and to retire at sunset. After the invention of electric lights, people's living style has consequently not been limited by the environment and the time, and the electric light has been widely used at night. Accompanying the development of technology, hydraulic power generation and thermo-power generation provide people with convenient power supply. Consequently, people are continuously doing their efforts in the creation and development of home appliances and electric machinery. Furthermore, the success of the application of nuclear power generation provides people with more cheaper power supply. However, while seeking enjoyment, people are gradually neglecting to protect the window of their soulthe eyes. When a person is suffering from the obstruction of eyesight, he is just like the people who lived in the era before Thomas Edison and can not enjoy the result produced by electric power. It is regretable that there are some malfunctioned lamp devices which constantly damage our eyesight.
Except the circular type for decoration at home, conventional fluorenscent lamp devices for public places and factories are mainly of straight type fluorescent tubes The straight type fluorescent tubes, according to the length and the brightness, have five different specifications: 40 W, 30 W, 20 W, 15 W and 10 W and 4 ft., 3 ft., 2 ft., 1.5 ft. and 1 ft. respectively. In order to fit these five specifications, the lamp devices are designed in five different specifications. It is not economic to produce five different lamp devices for said different fluorescent tubes. To meet FMS (flexible manufacturing system) will waste a lot of time in the change of molds.
Conventional lamp devices are easy to produce a problem of glaring. Expecially in the lighting intensive area, the problem of glaring is worse. Watching the fluorescent lamps directly or the glare produced by the rays of non-parallel lightings may affect working efficiency and the motion or even threaten working safty and cause opthalmic diseases. Currently, various large scale domestic lamp devices manufacturers have been investing large amount of capital in the study and the production of glare-proof lamp devices. There are now glare-proof lamp devices available in the market, but the price of these is high, the assembly
is difficult, and the size of which is huge.
Straight type fluorescent tubes have an outer appearance of round tubular shape which radiate lights axially. Conventional fluorescent lamps radiate lights through the lower area of the horizontal axis of the fluorescent tubes, and the lights through the upper area of which are reflected by lamp shade. Because the conventional fluorescent lamps are used for open spaces where dust and ashes are easy to cumulate to decrease the diaphaneity of the tubes and to lower the effect of the tubes. In high dust-prone area such as factories, schools, and shops and residences over the street, if there is no air conditioner, and the quality of lighting is usually very poor.